Online Obsession
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: Kagome is forced into the world of Social Networking. Sesshomaru believes he owns the world of Social Networking. When he stumbles upon the girl online, what happens? Rating may go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I hereby claim that I do not, in anyway, possess ownership of the characters of Inuyasha, as they belong to their respective owner Rumiko Takahashi.

Hey everyone! I know I shouldn't be publishing a new story, as I still have many left to write, and I'm suuuuuper sorry! But this HAD to be done!

* * *

To say that she was annoyed would be an understatement.

She was visibly twitching.

"Honestly Kags, it's not that bad! Just try it once, okay? We won't bother you after, promise!" Ayumi, the smart one of the group said in an attempt to ease her friend's annoyance at the three girls for what they'd done.

But could you blame them? Kagome Higurashi, the seventeen-year-old senior in high school had never once been on a date – even after their attempts at getting her with Hojo, too – nor had she even kissed a boy. They were doing it for her sake, honest!

She was very pretty, with raven hair down to her lower back, bright, lively azure eyes, and a toned, curvy body. Standing at a height of 5'5", she was by no means tall, but that didn't mean she was unable of getting a boyfriend.

She just lacked the social skills. Right?

And as her friends, it was their duty to at least try to get her social skills up to par. And what better way than to sign her up for an account on MyYearbook™? Well, Eri had suggested it, and they all just went along with it. Who doesn't enjoy being asked personal questions non-stop? There's no harm in disclosing information that even your mom doesn't know. At least, most people tend to think so.

Maybe. Not too sure about that one.

So it was only natural that they'd make an account for their best friend, since they hated her being so lonely. It wasn't like one day she'd have a magical adventure, live a completely alternate life that only her family would know about, and be the heroine who could defeat the bad guy. That stuff never happens in real life. Ever.

"Fine. But only if you never, ever, do this again. Got it?" Was their response, and the three cheered as Kagome turned to go home.

Kagome mentally sighed as she made her way to her room, her family being out of town for the next few weeks visiting her late step-father's family, Souta's aunt to be specific. Plopping herself at her desk, she opened up her laptop, and logged into her MYB account, looking bored as she followed the Chatter tab. Changing her status, she quickly logged onto her DeviantART account, grinning as she uploaded a few sketches, before a message popped up on the bottom of her screen.

Kagome, LordSesshomaru asked you a question!

With a confused glance, she went back to her MYB, and an eyebrow rose at the question.

Why are you on here?

Rolling her eyes, she quickly responded.

Because I have cruel friends. Why are you on here?.

Satisfied with her answer, she submitted it before going to change her account information.

That is, she was, until she noticed she had a profile view.

* * *

Cursing slightly, Sesshomaru Taisho, most popular boy in the senior class noticed that his younger brother's obsession was on the one site that just about no one knew him to be on.

That's why the supposed ice-prince had asked her why she was on there. It would ruin everything. At least, in his mind it would. She couldn't, no, shouldn't, be on his site, not in a million years.

'_Clever now are we?_' He thought to himself, when he received the response. She would regret that.

He would make sure of it. With one of his most clever responses yet.

This is my site. Why should I have to tell you why This, Sesshomaru, is on?

Oh yes, she would regret—

Because This, Kagome, deems it so.

What. The. Hell.

No no no no no. She was not supposed to mock him, wait. She was daring to mock him? He would make sure she would pay.

Quickly, he looked upon her page. So she loved Oden. And cats – what a stupid girl. His golden eyes, a result of some mutation, same like his long silver locks, narrowed angrily.

He couldn't come up with anything in response.

Damn her.

Damn her and her pink preferring, cat-loving, self. She was a stupid, cute – no. Not cute. Ugly. Definitely ugly. What with her kissable pouting lips. And luscious, soft-looking hair. And soul-piercing eyes. All ugly. Not an ounce of it was good. Not even the voluptuous body she had. Especially not the body.

So he chanced himself another look upon her profile.

And another.

No, he was not creeping. That would require a liking for her of some sorts. And was not likeable. Not her kind, open-minded personality. Even the selflessness she harboured was very despicable. Extremely so.

With that, he looked again at her profile. Nope, he definitely did not like her.

So what if he decided to 'own' her profile picture. It was only for a measly thirty-five pounds.

And he turned off his laptop right after.

* * *

When she got to school, she was very confused as to what had happened the previous night.

Had she dreamed it all?

She couldn't have, she had the emails to prove it. And the profile views, too!

What was his deal, anyways?

"Kagome-chan! Did you look at the site?" Yuka asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Yuka-chan, I did. Now, you promised to leave me alone with the site. Please, do so." Kagome pleaded, and Yuka shut up.

After leaving Yuka alone, Kagome was at her locker, grabbing her things for first period, when she was suddenly pressed up against the lockers by her neck, facing the cold eyes of none other than Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hello you. What can I do for you?" She wheezed out, and if he wasn't human, he'd have growled. But he was intimidating enough at 6'4", towering over her.

"Stay off of the site." With that, he dropped her, and she gasped for air.

Okay, so Sesshomaru's deal was being a total ass. No big.

* * *

Oh, he hated her.

Yes, that was why he was checking her profile out again.

Not because he was becoming like his brother. No.

He was definitely not into her. Not in the slightest. She was a stupid girl.

No way would he be even remotely obsessed with her.

Especially after two months of no word from her on the site.

Maybe he should have been nicer? And not, you know, have grabbed her throat like he had? But it definitely taught her well.

Well, not until she popped up again.

* * *

Prompt: Crescent Dreams' challenge; Internet Stalker.


End file.
